


Going Home

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Child, Dwobbits, Evil Thorin, Forced, M/M, Misunderstanding, One's, Orphan - Freeform, Pain, Pregnant, Rape, So much angst, abandoned, lose, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is here, after so long. He had come back to him. How was he going to explain the lost of their child. He wanted to throw his arms around him and welcome him home. His beloved just gives him a glance, turning away from him.</p><p>Had it all been a lie. Does he not remember him, his husband. Bilbo hopes he lives long enough to help his husband get his Kingdom back before the fading is deeply rooted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

Going Home

He is here, after so long. He had come back to him. How was he going to explain the lost of their child. He wanted to throw his arms around him and welcome him home. His beloved just gives him a glance, turning away from him.

“Gandalf I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way twice.”

How could he lose his way, Bag End had been his home for over a year.

“Thorin, I like to present to you. Bilbo Baggins.”

“So this is the hobbit.” 

Thorin sneered at him, walked in a circle around him as if they were strangers. Did he not remember him.

“Tell me Master Baggins, ax or sword. What's your weapon of choice?”

“I prefer my daggers but I can use a sword well enough.”

It had been a joke between them, he hoped to see a smile on his husband's face but none came.

“I highly doubt that, halfling. He looks more like grocher than a burglar!”

That had broken his heart completely. Had it all been a lie than. He was just someone to warm his bed. Thorin never loved him. He had left didn't he, in the dead of night and never returned.

The others went to his kitchen, he stayed looking at the door. He didn't want to be here anymore. The only reason he stayed alive was because he waited for Thorin to come home. He was sure Thorin would never have returned here if it wasn't for Gandalf. What was the point of living any longer. He should have died with his son but he had to keeping going. A foolish hope, waiting for a husband that never wanted him.

“Bilbo! Come we have business to discuss.”

Should he see why they are here. Will it change his mind. He hoped it didn't, either way he was going to end his life. There was no point to continue to suffer.

Thorin sat on the head of the table. The place he always gave him. That shot a painful stab to his heart, he almost fell to his knees. He sucked in a greedy breath. He went to his kitchen. He needed a distraction, he did what all hobbit excelled at, cooking. He cooked everything he could find, the dwarrows had not found his other pantry. 

With each dish he finished he placed in front of the King. He doubted Thorin remembered anything about him. Or he didn't want to remember. 

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, Thorin is a King. Well that explains why he was just someone to be used. He wanted to laugh, he felt better and worse. To know now it had all been just a moment for the King. Just passing thru the Shire, have his fun with the local orphan. 

Of course he had been desperate for love, he had been alone for far too long. His parents died far too soon, he was only thirty when he met him. Five years alone in his great big house. He had been too odd for the hobbits of the shire. He was too Baggins for the Tooks and too Took for the Baggins. Lobelia was right, he jumped on the first one who showed him interest. The wandering smith saw him as the perfect target. He fell so hard and so fast.

Bilbo could not help but love such intense blue stormy eyes, they melted him with one glance. The raven hair with silver streaks, strong powerful arms that lifted him in a strong embrace. He had jumped, taken a leap. He still doesn't regret it. He had found his other half. However brief time he spent with him, even if it all had been a lie, it was worth the pain. He had a son born to them, he had only a few, far too short months, to hold him in his arms before the Valar had taken him from them, him.

He will cherish those moments, even if they didn't meant anything for Thorin, to him they meant the world. He had lived for them, breathed, they had been his light from his grief. He will die happy, knowing he will soon see this son again. Thorin is alive and well, if he could help him reclaim his home than it was all worth it. He will go on this adventure, help his husband get his home back. Do all he can, for what else was he good for.

**

Thorin recognize this door, he had promised himself to never return. He never wanted to see that wretched hobbit again. He knocked hoping he was wrong and Bilbo Baggins did not live here.

**

Bilbo signed the contract with a flourish, he remembered signing another contract, his marriage certificate. He still had it hanging on his wall in the study, with his maps and books. He needed to write his will and pack. He was so unprepared, so many things to do and not enough time.

He wrote a quick Will, everthing goes to Drogo Baggins. The only Baggins that is ever kind to him. Gamgee will get half his garden, his only friend deserved that and more, his mother cook books should do. He was going to die, he didn't need anything, he wasn't coming back. He just hoped he died after his husband reclaimed him home and before the fading rooted to deeply. He wanted to at least die in a bed of grass. A perfect way to go.

He showed Balin the contract, he seemed the perfect person to look over legal documents. He did write the contract he signed for their Quest.

“Everything looks to be in order, Master Baggins. But it seems you do not expect to return. It said your heir should get your, might I say a very vast Estate, in only six months. Do you not plan on returning home?”

What he didn't know won't hurt him.

“No, I don't plan on returning. I plan to travel Middle-Earth. I've always wanted to travel, and now is my chance.”

Left at that, he began to pack. He tried not to dwell on the memories of the passed but that's all he's had for the past fifty years. Thorin had taught him to hunt, camp and even ride a pony, much to his dislike. He had kept it up, not wanting to get rusty, for all his hopes and dreams were that his husband would return to him. 

When everything was packed and ready, he took out his braid. He still wore it even after all these years, it had been a reminder, it had all been real. He had been married, he had given birth to a son. It wasn't a dream. He pulled his fingers thru his curls, contemplating keeping the braid. Thorin had given it to him, he said it was a marriage braid but were they still married. Have they ever been married? Well he is married to him here in the Shire but perhaps not in dwarf culture. He will put it back in in the morning, this is all he has and will ever have left.

******

He couldn't sleep, he hadn't slept in a long time. He hoped his face didn't show it too much. He made a huge breakfast, no point letting all the food go to waste. He had his pack filled with nuts and dried fruit, he wanted to share with the younger dwarrows. Kili especially, he saw his son in him, he wonders what Frerin would have looked like if he'd lived. He had Thorin's dark black hair and clear blue eyes but he will never know. All he can do is watch out for the youngsters, take care of them.

He turned to look at his home one last time. He will never see it again, he will miss Bag End. It held more painful memories than good but it was his home. Touching the gate one last time, he turned to follow his heart. He ran, he didn't want to be left behind. He left the letters in Gamgees mail box along with the key to Bag End.

*****

He hadn't been to Bree in years, afraid to leave Bag End for too long. Thorin might come home and not find him. He always lost himself in happier memories while he waited, their first kiss behind the party tree, tumbling in the forge. He laid on the bed, trying to will his body to sleep. He had not slept these past few days. When he did finally get to close his eyes, he saw them running in the rain. Kissing everywhere they could find, tumbling into Bag End, stripping their clothes off. It was the happiest day of his life, they had just married.

He turned to look at Bofur, the dwarf had taken to him. Helping him when he felt more alone, a little lost. He hadn't shared a bed with anyone since his husband. He had put a lot distance between them as he could. He didn't think Thorin could care, he had ignored him since he walked back into his life. Not even a passing glance, as if the year they had never happened. It hurt, it hurt so much. He tried to stop thinking of him it would only help accelerate the fading. 

*

He smiled, looking down at him husband, he never thought he'd love or have someone love him. Thorin looked peaceful as he slept, a black lock of hair over his face. He kissed him on the forehead, he gets up but is thrown back into the bed. A warm hand goes around his waist, bringing him closer to him. He melts into the warmth, feeling like home. He had finally found his home, it wasn't Bag End but a wandering dwarf that brought him back to life.

The kiss was so beautiful, he was tender as their lips touched.

“Husband!”

I thrill ran thru him, he was someone's husband.

*

Bilbo startled awake. He seeked the warmth of his husband but found Bofur instead. He choked back a sob, tears already running down his face. He had finally found sleep but all he had were memories of a time he will never have again.

Bofur held him as he let his grief go, the pain of a hope that will never come.

*

Bilbo felt warm, he hasn't felt like this far to long. He soaked it in, Thorin had always been a furnace, radiating heat. He wiggled, hitting him in the rips.

“Husband it is much too early. Let me sleep.” 

Bilbo snuggled deeper into the warmth. He moan with satisfaction but stopped when he heard the other chuckle.   
“I do not remember getting married Master Baggins!”

He blinked looking at the dwarf, he rubbed his eyes and yawned into his hand. He looked at him, he could clearly see this was not his husband. He suddenly remembered dreaming of his husband the first night they had as husband's. He had sobbed into Bofur’s chest. Must have fallen asleep.

“I'm sorry, I dreamed of my husband and thought you were him.”

“No need to be apologizing. I did not know you are married.” 

“I was but please don't tell the other. I don't want them to ask me anything.”

“I won't mention it. We should get ready before they leave without us.”

He felt embarrassed but Bofur made him feel better. 

*

Bilbo fussed over Fili and Kili, he stayed close to them. Giving them some of his snacks, helping them hunt and scavenge. At night he would sit between them. They made jokes and asked him questions about what hobbits did. 

Bofur always had a smile, the dwarf was kind and included him when he helped Bombur cook. Bofur praised him for being able to use his daggers. They had brought in some rabbits and he was helping Bombur cook them with the herbs and vegetables he found.

Sometimes he was quite, no amount of jokes or warm pats brought him back. He would withdraw into himself, in his own little world of love. Where he had his husband, his son and had many more children. He liked going there, a fantasy world of bliss.

“Bilbo!”

Bilbo heard his name being called. The fog was thick but it only took him a few minutes to come back. He was always loathe to return but his friends called him. 

“Bilbo!”

“Bofur.”

He smiled looking up. Bofur just shook his head.

“Up in the clouds again.”

He just gave him a sheepish grin.

“Can you take these to the lads.” 

Bilbo walked into the forest, he spotted the boys looking at the ponies.

“Fili, Kili I've brought you dinner. Why don't you boys sit and I'll look after the ponies.”

He handed the lads their bowls but they did not take them.

“Bilbo.”

Kili gives him a sheepish smile and then gives him puppy eyes. He definitely know what he was doing to him. He couldn't resist the boys. 

“Yes, Kili what do you want.”

“It looked like Trolls. Why don't you go get the ponies. Uncle doesn't need to know.”

And they push him into danger. Well at least the lads would be safe. His life didn't matter compared to theirs.

*

“Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow.” 

“Never a blinking bit of manflesh have we had for long enough.”

“What the hell Williams was thinking of to bring us in these parts, beats me, and then drink running short, what's more.” 

He said hitting Williams elbow, who was taking a pull at his jug.

“Shut your mouth!”

“You can't expect folks to stop here just to be to be ate by you and bert. How much more do you want? Can't be saying ‘thank you Bill’ for a nice bit of fat mutton being like this is.” 

He took a big bite of a sheep's like he was boasting. 

Bilbo felt sick with there talk of eating men. Bilbo had found some deadly nightshade earlier, he might as well be useful. Couldn't let the trolls keep killing more people. He snuck around them discreetly putting the poison in the pot but unfortunately he was seen and picked up.

“Blimey what is this, what are you?”

“I'm a Hobbit of the forest. I've been here for thousands of years. Who are you? And why are you in my land?”

“A what, he looks more like a overgrown squirrel. Are there anymore of you out where you shouldn't be? Why are you not afraid? We are trolls!”

“I am the only one, my people died years ago, a poison took root in our bones and we became part of the forest. Soon I will join them, much faster if you eat me. You will become part of the forest as well, since my blood is filled with poison.” 

He was thrown to the floor. Good thing Kili caught him or else he would have cracked a few rips or broken bone. He just patted Kili's cheek and told him to be careful.

The dwarrows continued to fight, mighty warriors the lot of them. However poor Ori was captured and held hostage. They would kill him if they didn't put their weapons down.

He had been hiding in the forest contemplating what to do next.

“Stop! You're making a terrible mistake.”

“The what it hobbit. What do you mean?”

“You can't eat these dwarrows, I have infected them with my bad blood and that will kill you.”

“Disease!”

“Yes, they come into my forest without my permission. They will die soon.”

The troll fought among themselves, debating what is to be done with the dwarrows. They turned looking at him, coming closer they asking him:

“What do we do? Let them all go.”

“Yes, they will die slowly and painfully. I have these herbs, they will help the stew taste of manflesh. Please have it.” 

“The little ferrite lies!”

“Ferrite! You better watch your tone. I am from the forest and it will come in my defence. Try the stew if in a few isn't to your liking then eat the dwarrows but I have warned you. You will become as the forest.”

The trolls each tried the stew, one fell choking. The others could not do more because the same happened to them.

In that moment Gandalf had finally appeared.

“May dawn take you all!”

Gandalf cracked the rock with his walking stick. Bringing the sun to shine on the trolls, turning them to stone. Even though Bilbo had already killed them.

Gandalf and Bilbo helped get the others out of the sacks. Thorin marched up to Bilbo, grabbing him in the arm. Bilbo looked up at him with alarm and fear. The King tighten his hold making him whimper.

“What do you think you were doing, halfling! You almost got us killed!”

Thorin have him a shaking forcefully, causing him even more pain. His fingers dug into his skin.

“I did all I could to save everyone. If you all had just stayed and hadn't charged, you wouldn't have gotten caught.”

“You're useless! You put all of us at risk! You should have never come, listening to dwarfling.”

“And what would you have me do. Send them over to the trolls. My life is nothing compared to them. Let go of my O King. Never touch me again.”

“Thorin let him go!”

He felt Gandalf's great power, he didn't want to be cursed he let go. Bilbo almost fell to the floor.

Bilbo couldn't believe Thorin, he had never been violent to him. He had been used. It had all been a lie, it wasn't real.

“His isn't worth my time.”

*****

Bilbo ran as fast as he could, he stayed by the boys. Throwing his dagger at any warg that came to close. He will not lose is child again.

“Kili! No!”

He pushed Kili as the warg descended, he felt intense pain on his shoulder. He drew his sword killing the warg. He put his hand on the wound as he fought the enemy. The last he saw were elves killing the orcs.

*

Thorin followed him to their bedroom, they devoured each other. The heat was extreme but worth it. Thorin felt devine pressed against him. His husband spoke in a language he couldn't understand but it felt like it was a declaration of love and a promise. 

Thorin bring his hand to cup his cheek. Bilbo looked into his soulbond eyes.

“I love you Thorin.”

“And I love you. Ghivashel.”

Thorin kissed him with so much passion and love.

*

He felt a weight against him, it held him down. He couldn't move, he didn't like the feeling. He felt like a caged bird with broken wings. It was his own personal hell. He tried to shake, wake up but he couldn't. He wanted to call out to his husband. Ask him to come back. Why did he leave him? Why had he lied?

“Bilbo. You are well. You are safe.”

He heard the voice, he tried to reach out to him. The pressure wasn't as heavy, he could move his fingers. Something warm was holding his hand, giving him warmth. 

Bilbo awoke on a bed, he dreamed of his husband again. It wasn't real, It felt so real, he could still feel the heat on his body and lips. He sobs, sending him body to tremble. Why did he have to dream of something that will never happen again.

“Don't cry. I am here for you.”

He held onto him, a lifeline, he was barely holding on anymore.

*

Bilbo wandered the gardens, they were beautiful. He wished to fade here, this place would be perfect resting spot. It's unfortunate he wouldn't be able to make it back. By the time they reach Erebor, the fading will be deeply rooted and even Thorin could not stop it. He was tired even though he's slept for three days straight. He didn't want to close his eyes, his dreams plaguing his mind. He sat down on the grass, feeling it thru his finger.

“Bilbo!”

He recognized that voice. He looked up to see his husband walk toward him.

“Your Majesty.”

Thorin's frown deepen, he marched to him, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

“What are you doing? Let go of me!”

He kicked and pulled. Nothing worked. Thorin held him tightly. Blocking out his protests. They were moving along the halls. He didn't see anyone. Thorin took him into a room, he threw him on the bed. He hit his head on the frame, his vision blurred, his head exploding with pain.

“I can do what I want. I can touch you when I want. I am a King and you are nothing. We will have fun as we had before. You remember don't you. You liked it when I touched you. You are mine and will always be mine. Don't forget that halfling.”

Bilbo tried to fight him. He screamed with pain, he must have reopened his wound. The pain to great, Thorin ripped his clothes off. Forcing himself on him, preparing him. He couldn't take the pain, he embraced the darkness.

*

Bofur had found the hobbit curled into a ball, he was laying on the bed. He ran to his friend, bringing him to his chest. Had he had another nightmares? Reopened his wound. His shirt was covered in blood. He left him as he slept, he went to go get a healer.

*

Did his hobbit think he could tell him what to do. He was his, they were married even if the hobbit married another. His One had betrayed him. He had wanted children and married a female hobbit. She had shown him the wedding invitations. His hobbit will pay for his betrayal. Bilbo was his and only his. He will have his hobbit when ever he wants. He did feel guilty but crushed it down. Bilbo betrayed him, he deserved to be punished.

His mood grew worse, he wanted to leave. He couldn't wait to have his hobbit again on the road.

*

Bilbo stayed by Bofur’s side, he was afraid. He had not said anything to anyone. What could he say. Plus they would not believe him. He was just a hobbit and Thorin was a King. Thorin had never hurt him this way, he had always been kind and gentle. If had felt like love and now, it felt like hate, a dreadful monstrous hate.

*

Perhaps he deserved this punishment, he had believed in him, he had lost their child. He shouldn't think such thoughts. No it had not been his fault, he had been healthy. He had done everything he could to bear a healthy child. 

*

Bilbo was sad to leave Rivendell, the comfort of safety. But Thorin had come for him himself, with a growl.

“I'm here to make sure you don't stay behind.”

With that he picked him up into his arms. A shot of fear kept him frozen, he did not protest. He did not let him go, and if he left him, never for long and not too far.

*

Thorin held on him as the mountain shook all around them. Thorin held on to his waist to keep him secure, finger digging into his flesh. They needed to find shelter, the mountains moved and fought each other. Bilbo was terrified of both his husband and the mountain.

*

Bilbo opened his eyes and wondered if he was dead. All he could remember was being dragged by Thorin but an orc had made him lose his balance, falling over the edge. He didn't know if he was grateful he wasn't with him or afraid to be lost. He couldn't see, he moved his hand on the floor trying to get his bearings. He felt something cold, a ring. He picked it up, putting it in his pocket. 

He heard something, the noise echoed everywhere. He went towards it, their was a creature, it looked hollow, he could see its bones thru it's skin. It was killing the orc that have fallen with him.

He stepped on something, the noise ecode thru the darkness. ‘Stupid. Stupid.’

He looked up looking for it. He couldn't see or hear it any longer.

“Bless us and splash us, my precioussss! I guess it's a choice feast; at least a tasty morsel, my precious, gollum!” said the nasty creature. 

The hobbit nearly jumped out of his skin, when the hiss came in his came ears and he suddenly saw the pale eyes sticking out at him. 

“Who are you?”

Bilbo thrusting his dagger in front of him. 

“What isss he, my precious?” whisper Gollum as he came closer. 

“I am Bilbo Baggins. I have lost my way and I would like to find a way out.”

“What's he got in his handses?” said Gollum, looking at the sword. 

“I have my sword and I'm not afraid to use it.” 

“Perhaps, yes, it's here and chat with us a bit, my precious. Its likes riddles, perhaps it does, does it.”

“Very much, we will have a game of riddles just you and me. If I win you show me the way out.”

“If it loses we eats it whole!”

“Fair enough.”

“What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, Up, up it goes, And yet never grows?”

“Mountain!”

They continued on this way, until Gollum grew frustrated with hunger. He almost had the upper hand on Bilbo but somehow he accidentally put on the ring and disappeared.

*

He ran from the monster. No not the creepy creature he riddled in the dark but his husband.

Bilbo popped out of nowhere. He was furious, his husband had slipped his hold. He disappeared from him. He bet he went back to Rivendell, away from him. Did he think he could leave him. He is his, he belongs to him. He was about to go after him, nothing will keep him from getting his hobbit back.

“Bilbo. I've never been so glad to see you, my boy.”

His hobbit was back, pop out no wear. He will show him, he is his. He growled and advanced toward his husband. Bilbo eyes went wide and took several steps back. He reached him, picking him up.

“Did you think you'd get away from me.”

He whispered. He would have done more but they heard a howl.

They looked up from their very short, far too short rest and ran.

Thorin ran, still holding Bilbo in his arms. They climbed the trees as they were attacked a all sides. The wargs launched at them, there teeth too close to their limps. They kept on climbing to get distance between them. He held Bilbo by the waist, his hobbit through dagger at any warg that came too close.

There were balls of fire landing on the wargs fur, sending it running. More were sent below. Gandalf gave each one a small of fire, they threw them at the wargs, who came near. The tree began to bend, it was breaking with the force of the wargs beating down on it. They jumped to the next tree and the next. He watch in horror Dori almost fell. He tried to reach him, he was too far. Gandalf held him with his staff, he hoped that will be enough.

* 

Thorin couldn't believe Azog was standing there, the filth was suppose to be dead. He stood above the burning flames of the tree, he ran down the flames. He held his sword proudly in his arm, his Oakenshield on his forearm. He charged Azog, ran towards a his enemy. Thorin had not moved on time, he was thrown by Azog’s weapon, he flew in the air and landed on his back. He got up to charge again, they fought each other. He used his shield, it flew from his hold. He was defenseless, he moved to get his sword but was bitten by the white warg. He felt his bones being crushed.

The company looked on with horror as Thorin was being used as a toy. Bilbo was the only one with a better hold on the trees, braced himself on the burning tree. He ignored the pain and rushed off the tree, he lifted his sword and charge the warg and orc. He killed it with two swift thrust of his sword then he charged the warg. He couldn't let his husband die.

“No!”

Bilbo threw his daggers at Azog, he struck his eye. Azog raged when they were taken from him by the eagles.

*

Bilbo felt relief Thorin was alive, his smile slipped from his face when he was the King look at him wot so much anger.

“What do you think you were doing!”

“You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“Did I say you'd be a burden, that you had no place among us.”

Bilbo backed away fear grew but then anger took it place, he walked up to him, slapping him in the face.

“What should I have gone? Allow Azog to kill you!”

“You could have gotten yourself killed.”

Thorin grabbed him, their chest flushed against each other. Thorin whispered in his ear,only for him to hear.

“You won't get away from me that easily.”

With that he still held onto him, never letting him leave his side.

Bilbo went Thorin side, he held bandages and what little ointments he could find. Bilbo was cautious, he didn't want his husband's wounds to be infected but he feared his reaction. He helped him take off his tunic. He cleaned the wounds as best he could, applied the creams and bandaged him up. He smiled at his work, he looked up up but all he saw lust, a dark lust in his husband's eyes. He just hoped his husband will be gentle to him, he didn't know how much he could take.

*

It was far worse, the others never said anything. He didn't try to ask for help, they wouldn't go against their King. It was hard, living with this dark version of his husband. Cruel, brutal dwarf that did what he wanted to him, when he wanted. Thorin had braided his hair, a single bead hanging behind his ear. He didn't complain or voice his pain. 

The fading had been taking root more and more. Even if he had his husband every night, cruelty he could not handle. He needed love to live, at least he will die soon. He will see his son again, hold him in his arms. He not told Thorin about Frerin, he didn't want it to become worse. Thorin was cruel enough without adding salt to his already deep wounds.

They had shelter at least, safe from the wargs and orcs. He wanted to go to the garden but Thorin did not let him. He even begged but Thorin only gave him an evil grin.

“That will be your punishment. Nothing green will ever come near you.”

Those were cruel words, for he could not live without soil. If Thorin expected him to die much sooner than that's what he will get. He didn't tell him this. What if he didn't want him to die just yet and prolong the torture. He just sat in Thorin's lap, where he's been all these days.

He tried not to seem too unhappy. He didn't want the other to worry. He just sat on his husband and played with his braid. Day dreaming of a time they had been happy. Soon he will die and this would have just been a bad dream.

*

The elves were bad but the spiders were horrible. He was free from his husband but not for long. He became sick from the barrel ride but Thorin did not care. He used and abused him. He just took it, what else could he do. Hopefully the dragon will kill him soon.

*

The dragon did not kill him. What a pity. Thorin had become worse if that was possible. He wasn't allowed to wear cloths, expected to sit on the treasure and wait for the King. He was just too weak to run, the fading was digging into his heart. Soon he will be gone.

*

Why was he still alive. He didn't know. The war was more than he had ever wanted to witness. Too much death and blood.

*

Thorin was happy he lived and so did his hobbit. His husband tried to kill him but got his enemy instead. Bilbo will pay for this. He took him to a chamber and locked him inside. He will come back and deal with him. 

*

Bilbo thought, might as well end it now. Yes that will be fitting. No more pain, he let his pain go. The fading was already deep. He could feel his bones breaking. It won't be long now.

He left his journal on the bed. He will be dead soon, Thorin needs to know they had had a son. How he had waited for his husband to come home. He didn't think Thorin would care but maybe he might.

*

Thorin entered his rooms. He will have his hobbit, he will suffer for trying to kill him. Bilbo looked asleep, he held a journal.

“Halfling!”

He did not move. This only angered him more.

“Halfling! Wake up now!”

He shook him but Bilbo did not stir. He felt cold. His breath hitched. Bilbo wasn't breathing, his lips looked blue. 

“Bilbo!”

No this couldn't be happening. His hobbit is dead.

“Bilbo! Stop this! Wake up! Now! Before I get more furious!”

Still nothing. He gathered his hobbit in his arms. Whispering to him to wake up. He was sorry for how he been but to come back. He ran his hand thru Bilbo curls. He found a hidden braid in the curls. He looked at the braid, this looked like the marriage braid he had given his hobbit long ago. The bead he had given him. 

Had his hobbit kept it all this time. The journal had fallen open. Frerin. What that right, did he see that correctly. He opened and read.

‘Thorin was not here when I woke up but he will be here soon. I have great news to tell him. I'm pregnant. Soon we will have a child.’

‘Lobelia is being horrible as always. She is just upset I married someone else. Like I would ever marry her.’

‘He will come back I'm sure of it. I've been getting really big. The baby does not let me sleep. Much be the dwarf in him. As stubborn as his father.’

‘I named him Frerin after Thorin's brother. Where is he. Why hasn't he come home.’

‘What am I going to tell thorin. I have lost our son. Had I not done enough. Why did i lost my son, why did he die. Only a few months in my arms.’

‘Thorin will come for me. I can not fade. I will not let myself fade.’

Bilbo had never betrayed him. He had waited for him, they had a son. He had done this, he had believed in the other hobbit. He left his husband, his child he never got to see. He had caused him so much pain. Bilbo ran from him, afraid of him. Bilbo would rather die because of him. He didn't deserve to be King, he killed his One. Still holding Bilbo in his arms Thorin went to his grandmother old garden, it was wild, everything dead. He dug a hole to buried his husband. With that done, he found a poisonous plant. His grandmother always warned him about it. He took it and ate it. He laid next to Bilbo and waited for the poison to work. Soon they will be together, he will see his husband and son.


End file.
